drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Just for Fun: Überlieferungen aus dem Alten Ägypten
Dieser Text stammt von einem Kommentar unter dem Artikel Geflügelter Drache des Ra Originaltext "ich möchte euch etwas über die geschicht erzehlen der legende nach aus überliferungen im alten ägypten als ra oder wie er mit follem namen heist horakuti meist als einäugiger wanderfalke mit einem goldblauen paraonenkopfschmuk dagestellt und eine sonnenscheibe auf der nus trägt gegen seinen bruder apofis der auch die schlange des kaos dastellt welcher sich um den mond wikelt und auch der mondgot im ägyptischen um euch ein bild von im zu machen in einer koreanischen legende spilt er die rolle der bösen imoogi da gibt es eine verfilmung von mit namen Dragon wars nun also ra und apofis bekrigten sich vor der schöpfung als die einzigen götter darum wer das uniwersum schafen darf ra sigte und setzte seinen bruder in ewigen schlaf und erschuf mit letzter kraft die erde und den sonnenhimmel wo er sich zur ruh legte und seine schöpfung als sonne im ewigen schlaf betrachtet was er auf volgende weis tut er gab sein rechtes auge und schuf damit den hurus der gesante der sonne wächter des hauses der paraohnen welche eben so von ra abstammen horus wird meist im fergleich zu horakuti als eben so wanderfalke dagestellt aber der unterschid ist das horus den paraonenkopfschmuk nur in gold trägt und an stat der sonne srägt er die krone von unterägypten was aussiht wie ein tron mit der herschersiche und oberägüpten sieht aus wie eine menschergeredichnicht figur horus hat beides am kopf er wirt auch oft alls goldener drache oder brennender drache gezeigt auch die meisten statuen von im sind komplet vergoldet und er ist das auge von ra so was wie sein fingender türspion zu der tematig schuf natürlich der einversüchtige apofis einen eigenen türspion welcher horus stürzen sollte genannt mit dem namen setesh oder im kürze set got der unterwellt nicht zu verwechseln mit dem schakalgott der totenwächter anubis auch die beiden augen die immerwider im ägüptischen erscheinen das linke auge und das rächte auge sind das sümbol in kombi mit einander oder einem portal dazwischen für weitsicht das inke ist das auge des ra das recht welches ra gab um horus zu schaffen ist das auge des horus zur tematik horus und set gibt es eine ser informatife zeichentrikserie die file ägyptische geschichten enthält mit namen die abenteuer des papyrus sozusagen die geschichte von mose aus derbibel mit allen deteils die ir euch im anschlus durchlesen soltet, so horus ist also in der ägyptischen genesis entstanden befor es leben gab aber es gab schon das licht wobei das lcht damals noch nicht von der finsternis geschiden war was auch auf die überliferungen past das er sowol das licht alls auch die finsternis in sich trägt selbst in der bibel steht das so geschriben got schuf die erde und den himmel er betrachtete sein werk und sah das es finster wart auf der tife also schuf er das licht und der geist gottes welcher oft als ein weiser fogel im sonnenlicht dagestelt wird schwebte über dem wasser und er sa das es gut war allso schid er das licht von der finsternis das steht in der bibel und ist der selbe kontext wie im ägüptischen und wenn wier etwas dafon abweichen im sinne jesu son gottes im ägüptischen ist der direkte nachkomme von ra der erst pfarao und so mit sein geschlecht der pfaraonen was so fiel bedeutet wie aus dem hase der grosen damit weren wir wider bei den giganten angelangt sihe engel im kristentum wo die engel laut ich glaube buch des matteus sich auf der erde fanden und sich menschen weiber namen und den geschlechtsverker ausübten jene vrauen gebaren risen so in den ägyptischen gescichten gab es einen jungen der aus dem nil gefischt wurde und und der rechtmäsige pfarao fon ägypten ist tutank amun hatte einen son es geht um jenen son in der serie papyrus ist so zusagen die abenteuer seinerkindheit unddie geschichte mose in der bibel jenes bestätigte auch hauat kater der tutanchamuns grab fand allerdings wurden jene wende im nachhinein stark beschädigt von tutanchamuns grab was logich ist wenn man darübernachdenkt das das ein totgeschwigenerpunkt in der geschichte ist verschwörungsblabla allso die wllt sollte eig nichts von jenen zusammenhängen wissen ich mien es ist im algemeinem bekannt das hauat karter das grab in einem unberürten zustand fand warum sagen dann die leute bei den fürungen das for langer zeit jenewand beschädigt wurde wenn soda fotobeweismaterial existirt das die wand ln takt war allso deren malereien wo der name mose auf taucht der fater der son der heilige geist pfaraoh ra und horus mer zu horus horus sitzt immer rechts neben ra und da ra ja auf dem rechten auge blind ist auch im grichischen sitzt der weise adler rechts neben zeus und auch im keltischen ist es ein rabe der neben dem auf einem auge blindem gott odin sitzt da der rabe im keltischen ein grenzposten zwischen diser welt und wallhaller ist auch bei den indianern ist der rabe ein grenzwechter zwischen leben und tot und findet bei dessen schamanen in der geisterbeschwörung und kontaktirung den platz des botenfogels und die indianer wusten weder das es kälten noch das es ägypter gibt schlislich leben sie ja in amerika allso gute 8000 km entfernt mit einer grosen pfütze dazwischen das sollte zu denken geben auch der goldene drache welcher in einer sage aus dem mittelallter erwähnt wird jener goldene drache begegnet 3 rittern einer dafon ist der ritter des heiligen kelches er bringt jenen ritter durch eine reise über das mer der gezeiten zu einem gehemen land mit namen andawellt das reich von sarodia wo es einen risigen eichenwalt gibt in dessen miten ein gigantischer kristall wächst in den ein schloss gemeiselt wurde wo alle heiligen relikwien ligen jener ritter ist in der tafelrunde von atur dabeigewesen er ist der son des lanzelot diser ort ligt dort wo das mer zu ende ist und sich mit dem horizontferbindet allso nun das ende der wellt wo das wasser gegen tife sigt der ort der stürme auch bekant aus her derringe der ort an den die elben mit dem schiff hin fahren sie sagen sie verlassen mittelerde und gehen in die unsterblichen lande mittelerde ist die übersetzung für das wort mitgad aus dem keltischen mitgard erde asgart ist der himmel und dunhard ist die hölle wobei ich mir nich sicher bin ob es wirklich dunhart heist nun ein par merkmalle des drachen ich lese for aus dem einzigartigen buch des goldenen drachen und übersetze er ist der erste drache der gröste von allen drachen er beherscht alle vir ellemente und äter welches aus der esoterik stammt und in der heutigen wissenschaft antimaterie ist er ist der einzige der die finsternis nutzen kann weil er geschaffen wurde bevor das licht sich von der dunkelheit trennte grundwissen über drachen ein drache hatt kein element wenn er auf die wellt kommt er ist ein zähe kreatur die ser anpassungsfähig ist in jungen jahren wechsel sie ir element je nach lebensraum im allter legt sich dieses aber fest der goldene drache dagegen hatt alle elemente und zusetzlich äter und in der rangortnung von drachen ist es so das es wie bei den binen ableuft es gibt einen haufen dronen die alle weiblich sind und ein mänchen das gigantisch ist der unterschid zu den binen ist jedoch das die binen sich im stok vermeren werend derdrachenbulle die weiblichen dronen besteubt die dann ihr lebenlang immer wider zu gewissen planetaren vasen ein geläge mit nur einem ei setzen und sich somit ausbreiten und vermeren wie ein flächenbrand der goldene drache ist jedoch die ausname er ist der drache der alle alfa drachen auv die welt bringt er ist wie eine jungfreundliche empfengnis gans und ga ohne einen zweiten in der lage zu geberen und natürlich noch gröser als die alfa drachen er ist unsterblich wiel er wie der fönigs aus der asche die fähigkeit hat one gedächtnisverlust andie erinerungen seiner vorherigen leben zu reinkaniren er ist das ultimatife monster und auch das drachen veuer ist kein drachen feuer es ist geballte energi und auch der körper eines drachen kann glühend heis werden er ist wie ein atom kraftwerk das feuer was man sieht ist geballte strahlung die so masis ist das sie alls hitzewallung sichtbarwirt und wenn ein drache wütend wirt oder angst bekommt hitzt er sich auf bis er brennt am kompletten leib das feuer oder nennen wir es strahlung tuht ihnen nichts aber es schützt for feindkontagt und ich möchte auch sagen das die strahlung fon drache zu drache unterschidlich stark sein kann oder unterschidliche frekqenzbereiche hatt und drachen sind nur geden ihre eigene stralung imun und drachen sind elter und weiser als menschen sie sind intiligenter und können nicht nur die sprachen aller tire verstehen sondern auch die der menschen und sie antworten aber nicht mit ihrem mund sie unterhalten sich mit dir wortlos um das zu verstehen das gehör nimmt schwingung auf und wandelt es in elektrische frekwenzen um die in deinem hirn dann als ein verstehbares signal ankommen eine musik boks beim radio macht genau das gleiche nur umgekert der drache sendet seine energie an deinen kopf in einem vür dich verstendlichem signal durch andere dimensonen oder sogar über merer tausend kilometer das ist beinahe so alls würdest du radiowellen im kopf empfangen in herderringe siht man das oft wen sich galadriel die grose weise elbenfrau mit jemanden unterhält oder in hobit wo sie mit gandalf spricht über die mogulklinge wo saroman und elront mit ihnen zusammen in bruchtal sitzen da ist galadriel garnit anwesend sie sendet nicht nur eine frekuenz die du hörst sie sendet auch eine frekwenz die sie in einer art geisterform erscheinenläst und genau soplötzlich verschwinden genau so wie das drachen feuer durch das hohe strahlungslefel sichtwarwirt als flamme oder stral oder drukwellenbewegung es gibt menschen die was sich mit einander verstehen und bereits wissen was der andere denkt befor er es aus spricht um das ganze realistisch zu machen für sterbliche menschen und antürlich sind auch illusionen mit hilfe diesesenergiputenzials möglich sihe bei einer hüdra die fille falsche köpfe hat die aus stralung sind die natürlich schaden verursachen können auf grund des hohen lefells aber sie stirbt wenn du den einzig wahren kopf erwischt perfekte tanung drachen befassen sich schon lange mit elementen und auch die chinesen haben ihre fengsuhielemente im ausglei halltenden kentnisse der legende nach von drachen gelernt ein drache weis gansgenau welche sachen und frekuenzen er benutzen muss um eine naturkatastrofe scheren ausmasses herforzurufen aber das feuer eines drachen kann auch heilen wie mann damals wuste und in der esoterik genauso wie in feng shui mit handauflegen und körpereigener eiektromagnetischer energi sümperhaft nacharmt nimmt man stralung im magnetresonanzbereich auch in der heutigen fill jüngeren und nochstümperhafteren modernen medizin her um etwa einen kürper der von krebs befallen ist mit schemobestrallung zu heilen was aber bei 60% der patzienten vantalle nebenbrkungen erzeugt dei dich mit etwas pech sogar schneller umbringen wie die krankheit selbst da einer machine logischerweise das nötige feingefühl fehlt krebs" Übersetzung Wie ihr sehen könnt, enthält dieser Text sehr viele Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler. Daher folgt nun eine verständlichere "Übersetzung": thumb|Der Schlangengott Apophis "Ich möchte euch etwas über die Geschichte erzählen: Der Legende nach, aus Überlieferungen im Alten Ägypten, kämpfte Ra, (oder Horakuti, wie er mit vollem Namen heißt), gegen seinen Bruder Apophis. Ra wurde meist als einäugiger Wanderfalke mit einem goldblauen Pharaonenkopfschmuk und einer Sonnenscheibe auf der Nuss dargestellt. Apophis war auch als Schlange des Chaos bekannt, welche sich um den Mond wickelt, und war ebenso der ägyptische Mondgott. Um euch ein Bild von ihm zu machen: In einer koreanischen Legende spielt er die Rolle der bösen Imugi. Davon gibt es auch eine Verfilmung mit dem Namen Dragon Wars. [[Datei:Buraki.jpg|thumb|Die Imugi aus Dragon Wars|220x220px]] Nun also: Ra und Apophis waren die einzigen Götter, welche vor der Schöpfung darum kämpften, wer das Universum schaffen darf. Ra siegte und versetzte seinen Bruder in einen ewigen Schlaf. Er erschuf mit letzter Kraft die Erde und den Sternenhimmel, wo er sich zur Ruhe legte und seine Schöpfung als ewig schlafende Sonne betrachtete. Das tat er auf folgende Weise: Er nahm sein rechtes Auge und schuf damit den Horus, Gesandten der Sonne und Wächter des Hauses der Pharaonen, welche ebenso von Ra abstammen. Horus wird meist, genau wie Horakuti, als Wanderfalke dargestellt, aber der Unterschied ist, dass Horus einen Pharaonenkopfschmuck aus Gold und, anstelle der Sonne, die Krone von Unterägypten trägt. Letztere sieht aus wie ein Thron mit der Herrschersichel. Die Krone von Oberägypten sieht aus wie eine Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht-Figur. Horus hat beides auf dem Kopf. Er wird auch oft als goldener oder brennender Drache gezeigt. Auch die meisten Statuen von ihm sind komplett vergoldet und er ist das Auge von Ra; sowas wie sein fliegender Türspion. Zu dieser Thematik schuf der eifersüchtige Apophis natürlich einen eigenen Türspion, welcher Horus stürzen sollte. Er wurde Setech (oder kurz: Seth, Gott der Unterwelt, genannt); nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Schakalgott, dem Totenwächter Anubis. Die beiden Augen, die immer wieder im Ägyptischen erscheinen, das linke und das rechte Auge, sind das Symbol für die Weitsicht; entweder in Kombination miteinander oder einem Portal dazwischen. Das Linke ist das Auge des Ra, das Rechte, welches Ra nahm, um Horus zu schaffen, ist das Auge des Horus. Zur Thematik Horus und Seth gibt es eine sehr informative Zeichentrickserie, die viele ägyptische Geschichten enthält. Sie trägt den Namen Die Abenteuer des Papyrus (sozusagen die Geschichte von Mose aus der Bibel mit allen Details, die ihr euch im Anschluss durchlesen solltet). So, Horus ist also in der ägyptischen Genesis entstanden, bevor es Leben gab. Aber es gab schon das Licht, wobei das Licht damals noch nicht von der Finsternis geschieden war. Dass passt auch zu den Überlieferungen, dass er sowohl das Licht, als auch die Finsternis in sich trägt. Selbst in der Bibel steht das so geschrieben: Gott schuf die Erde und den Himmel. Er betrachtete sein Werk und sah, dass es finster war in der Tiefe. Also schuf er das Licht und der Geist Gottes, welcher oft als weißer Vogel im Sonnenlicht dargestellt wird, schwebte über dem Wasser. Und er sah, dass es gut war. Also schied er das Licht von der Finsternis. Das steht in der Bibel und ist der selbe Kontext wie im Ägyptischen, auch wenn wir etwas davon abweichen. Im ägyptischen Sinne war der direkte Nachkomme von Ra der erste Pharao (das Wort Pharao bedeutet soviel wie aus dem Haus des Großen). Jesus ist der Sohn Gottes und somit ein Mitglied des Pharaonengeschlechts. Damit wären wir wieder bei den Giganten angelangt (siehe Engel im Christentum), wo die Engel, ich glaube laut dem Buch des Matthäus, sich auf der Erde fanden, Menschenweiber nahmen und den Geschlechtsverkehr ausübten. Jene Frauen gebaren Riesen. In den ägyptischen Geschichten gab es einen Jungen, der aus dem Nil gefischt wurde und welcher der rechtmäßige Pharao von Ägypten war. Tutanchamun hatte einen Sohn, der auch in der Serie Papyrus vorkam. Diese Serie erzählt sozusagen die Abenteuer seiner Kindheit und die Geschichte von Mose aus der Bibel. Dies bestätigte auch Howard Carter, der Tutanchamuns Grab fand. Allerdings wurden die Wände des Grabes im Nachhinein stark beschädigt. Was logisch ist, wenn man darüber nachdenkt, dass das ein totgeschwiegener Punkt in der Geschichte ist (Verschwörungsblabla). Die Welt sollte also nichts von jenen Zusammenhängen wissen. Ich meine, es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Howard Carter das Grab in einem unberührten Zustand fand. Warum sagen dann die Leute bei den Führungen, dass die Wand vor langer Zeit beschädigt wurde? Wenn sogar Fotobeweismaterial existiert, das die Wand intakt zeigt? Also mit den Malereien, wo die Namen Mose, Vater, Sohn, heiliger Geist, Pharao, Ra und Horus auftauchen. Mehr zu Horus: Horus sitzt immer rechts neben Ra, da Ra ja auf dem rechten Auge blind ist. Auch im Griechischen sitzt der weise Adler rechts neben Zeus. Und auch im Keltischen ist es ein Rabe, der neben dem auf einem Auge blinden Gott Odin sitzt, da der Rabe im Keltischen ein Grenzposten zwischen dieser Welt und Walhalla ist. Auch bei den Indianern ist der Rabe ein Grenzwächter zwischen Leben und Tod und nimmt bei den Schamanen in der Geisterbeschwörung und -kontaktierung den Platz des Botenvogels ein. Und die Indianer wussten weder von den Kelten, noch von den Ägyptern. Schließlich leben sie ja in Amerika, also gute 8000 km entfernt, mit einer großen Pfütze dazwischen. Das sollte zu denken geben. thumb|Der Goldene Drache und der Ritter mit dem Kelch|250x250px Auch der goldene Drache, welcher in einer Sage aus dem Mittelalter erwähnt wird. Jener goldene Drache begegnet drei Rittern: Einer davon ist der Ritter des heiligen Kelchs. Der Drache bringt den Ritter über das Meer der Gezeiten zu einem geheimen Land mit dem Namen Anderswelt, das Reich von Sarodia, wo es einen riesigen Eichenwald gibt. In der Mitte steht ein gigantischer Kristall, in den ein Schloss gemeißelt wurde. Dort liegen alle heiligen Reliquien. Der Ritter ist in der Tafelrunde von Arthur dabei gewesen. Er ist der Sohn des Lanzelot. Dieser Ort liegt dort, wo das Meer zu Ende ist und sich mit dem Horizont verbindet. Also das Ende der Welt, wo das Wasser gegen die Tiefe siegt. Der Ort der Stürme, auch bekant aus Der Herr der Ringe. Der Ort, den die Elben mit dem Schiff erreichen. Sie sagen, sie verlassen Mittelerde und gehen in die unsterblichen Lande. Mittelerde ist die Übersetzung für das Wort Midgard aus dem Keltischen. Midgard ist die Erde, Asgard der Himmel und Dunharg die Hölle. Wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob es wirklich Dunharg heißt. thumb|Die soziale Organisation der Drachen Nun ein paar Merkmale des Drachen: Ich lese vor aus dem einzigartigen Buch des Goldenen Drachen und übersetze: Er ist der erste Drache, der größte aller Drachen. Er beherscht alle vier Elemente und Äther, welches aus der Esoterik stammt, und in der heutigen Wissenschaft Antimaterie ist. Er ist der Einzige, der die Finsternis nutzen kann, weil er geschaffen wurde, bevor das Licht sich von der Dunkelheit trennte. Grundwissen über Drachen: Ein Drache hat kein Element, wenn er auf die Welt kommt. Er ist eine zähe Kreatur, die sehr anpassungsfähig ist. In jungen Jahren wechselt er sein Element, je nach Lebensraum. Im Alter legt sich das Element aber fest. Der goldene Drache dagegen hat alle Elemente und zusätzlich Äther. Und in der Rangordnung der Drachen ist es so wie bei den Bienen. Es gibt einen Haufen Drohnen, die alle weiblich sind, und ein Männchen, das gigantisch ist. Der Unterschied zu den Bienen ist jedoch, dass die Bienen sich im Stock vermehren. Der Drachenbulle jedoch bestäubt die weiblichen Drohnen, die dann ihr Leben lang, immer wieder zu gewissen, planetaren Phasen, ein Gelege mit nur einem Ei setzen und sich somit ausbreiten und vermehren wie ein Flächenbrand. Der goldene Drache ist jedoch eine Ausnahme: Er ist der Drache, der alle Alphadrachen auf die Welt bringt. Er ist wie eine jungfräuliche Empfängnis, ganz und gar ohne einen Zweiten in der Lage, zu gebären und natürlich noch größer als die Alphadrachen. Er ist unsterblich und hat, wie der Phönix aus der Asche, die Fähigkeit, ohne den Verlust seiner vorherigen Erinnerungen zu reinkarnieren. Er ist das ultimative Monster. Und auch das Drachenfeuer ist kein Feuer: Es ist geballte Energie und auch der Körper eines Drachen kann glühend heiß werden. Er ist wie ein Atomkraftwerk. Das Feuer, was man sieht, ist geballte Strahlung, die so massiv ist, dass sie als Hitzewallung sichtbar wird. Und wenn ein Drache wütend wird oder Angst bekommt, heizt er sich auf, bis er am ganzen Leib brennt. Das Feuer, oder nennen wir es Strahlung, tut ihnen nichts, aber es schützt vor Feindkontakt. Und ich möchte auch sagen, dass die Strahlung von Drache zu Drache unterschiedlich stark sein kann oder unterschiedliche Frequenzbereiche hat. Und Drachen sind nur gegen ihre eigene Strahlung immun. Sie sind auch älter und weiser als Menschen. Sie können nicht nur die Sprachen aller Tiere verstehen, sondern auch die der Menschen. Und sie antworten auch nicht mit ihrem Mund. Sie unterhalten sich wortlos mit dir. Um das zu verstehen: Das Gehör nimmt Schwingung auf und wandelt sie in elektrische Frequenzen um, die in deinem Hirn dann als verständliches Signal ankommen. Eine Musikbox beim Radio macht genau das Gleiche, nur umgekert. Der Drache sendet seine Energie an deinen Kopf, in einem für dich verständlichem Signal. Durch andere Dimensonen oder sogar über mehrere tausend Kilometer. Das ist beinahe so, als würdest du Radiowellen im Kopf empfangen. In Der Herr der Ringe sieht man das oft, wenn sich Galadriel, die große, weise Elbenfrau, mit jemanden unterhält. Oder in Der Hobbit, wo sie mit Gandalf über die Morgul-Klinge spricht. Als Saruman und Elrond zusammen in Bruchtal sitzen, ist Galadriel nicht wirklich anwesend. Sie sendet zwei Frequenzen: Eine, die du hörst und eine, die sie selbst in einer Art Geisterform erscheinen lässt. Und genauso plötzlich verschwindet sie wieder. Genau so, wie das Drachenfeuer durch das hohe Strahlungslevel sichtbar wird (als Flamme, Strahl oder Druckwellenbewegung). Es gibt Menschen, die sich miteinander verstehen, und bereits wissen, was der andere denkt, bevor er es ausspricht. Um das Ganze realistisch zu machen: Für sterbliche Menschen sind natürlich auch Illusionen dieses Energiepotenzials möglich. Man beachte auch die Hydra, welche viele falsche Köpfe hat. Diese sind ebenfalls aus Strahlung und können aufgrund des hohen Levels ebenso Schaden verursachen. Doch die Hydra stirbt, wenn du ihren einzig wahren Kopf erwischst. Perfekte Tarnung. Drachen befassen sich schon lange mit Elementen. Und auch die Chinesen haben alten Legenden zufolge die Kenntnisse der Feng-Shui-Elemente von Drachen gelernt. Ein Drache weiß ganz genau, welche Sachen und Frequenzen er benutzen muss, um eine Naturkatastrophe schweren Ausmaßes hervorzurufen. Aber das Feuer eines Drachen kann auch heilen, wie man damals wusste. Und in der Esoterik und dem Feng Shui wird dies mit Handauflegen und körpereigener, elektromagnetischer Energie stümperhaft nachgeahmt. Man verwendet Strahlung im Magnetresonanzbereich auch in der modernen, noch stümperhafteren Medizin, um etwa einen Körper, der von Krebs befallen ist, mit Chemobestrahlung zu heilen. Dies erzeugt aber bei 60% der Patienten fatale Nebenwirkungen, die dich mit etwas Pech sogar schneller umbringen wie die Krankheit selbst, da einer Maschine logischerweise das nötige Feingefühl fehlt. Krebs." Kategorie:Just for Fun